paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The Specter
Summary ryder and the Gang are at it agian to solve the mystery of a spooky skeleton specter Story We open on ryder and the rest playing at the lookout Ryder:Catch marshall catch! Marshall:(runs)I got it. I got it! Hits a tree Marshall:Got it. They all laugh katie alex and cali come over Katie:Ryder we got a new mystery a ghost called The Boney Specter is haunting an old run down amusment park. Ryder:Well this calls for an investigation to the mystery patroller. they are on their way to Spooky Land Ryder:Where is this place again? Katie:It's up here on the right. ryder parks the van they go to a gate Larry:Hello I'm larry then caretaker of this theme park. Oh my goodness the Paw Patrol you got my message come come follow me. they do so Ryder:so Larry have you noticed anything suspicious eversince you started working here? Any weirdos running around? Larry:Not really ryder but the owner mr. Charles Mandavarious has been making a lot of weird phone calls for the past two weeks. they are at the office Charles:Larry you brought the paw patrol to help with our problem. Alex:Well sir anything strange? Charles:Only our animatronics have been going haywire. Oh the ghost the Boney specter has been frightening coustemers away. Ryder:Dont worry sir will get this mystery wrapped up I assure we will. Charles:Ok then. they start their case Charles and Larry leave they find files and paper and all in the office Later they split up and katie is at a place where she learns about the history Mgoo Pacuna:I think this land is enchanted. Katie:Thanks mr. Pacuna. takes the film projectors and strips and leaves the guy smiles evilly Alex is on a case as well Rubble:I see a clue. Alex:Wow a stuffed ghost doll. wins it it's another clue larry spy's on them and talks to something Ryder:Gotta be some clues some where. Finds passes Ryder:A clue! he and katie arrive at the arecade Katie:Ryder can you win me a gift? Ryder:Of course. He gets a gold head with blue hair and its funny Katie:thank you ryder. they leave Alex:I think we should check an old ride for clues. Katie:These torne up tickets could be a clue. they go to a ride called spooky castle Alex:This place is uber creepy. Rubble:Yeah uber creepy. Katie/Only thing missing is a mindless zombie. Marshall:Oh no they got that cuts to a spooky zombie they split up Rubble and cali and alex find a dinning hall Alex:Midevil times. Rubble:(Sniffs in the air)I smell food. they see it Rubble:Pinch me im in..(Cali pinches him)OW! it's an expression cali. Ow fills it Cali:Sorry. Katie and skye try braking the door down skye brakes one and acadentaly his Katie in the back of the head Katie:OW! Skye:I'm so sorry katie. Katie:(Rubs the back of her head)It's ok. cuts to ryder and chase Chase:Well Rocky is crazy about water. Ryder:Yeah bresale sprouts are no good in my opinuin. the specter watches them threw a picture cuts back to the girls then katie karate kicks it open when the ghost starts the ride Katie:Did you hear that skye? Skye:WATCH OUT! it hits them cuts back to dinning room PA:And now for our dinner show! Rubble:What's going on? Alex:I don't know. cuts to Rocky marshall and zuma they run when they find a car about to hit them Rocky:Watch out! same for ryder and chase Ryder:Whoa! cuts back to dinning hall Alex:I just know this is bad! Rubble:Me too! Cali:Same with me! PA:And now for the main course!(sausages get them)YOU!(And cue monster hands)FEAST ON THIS! they scream cuts to the girls then to ryder and chase pigulems come twords them Chase:RUN RYDER! Run! they run ryder brakes the boards down Ryder:We're trapped! Chase:Quick try the bookcase! Ryder:What?! Chase:This always works in the movies! Ryder:CHASE THIS IS A RIDE! Chase:Ya got a better plan ryder!? he has no choice cuts to the guys Rubble:Whada we do?! Alex:Easy rubble you do what you do best rubble! Eat! Screams Rubble eats it and spits it out Rubble:It's plastic! Alex:So you eat out of the trash! Rubble:(makes a face and says)So do you! eats it and back to the girls Katie:Skye we are going to die! Skye:Yikes! cuts back to the guys ryder throws a board and the thing on the pigulem slicing it's head right off and has a book and crashes threw a window and stopping the ride everywhere Alex:We made it guys! We're alive! they cheer and the wall comes down Alex:That was weird. back to Ryder and chase he calls for ryder he comes up with the switch they smile at each other then case says the last book and the other case opens up the other three come in they pack the stuff up alex:I don't fill so good. Cali:Me ether. Rubble yeah fills like the Scooby-Doo movie. ryder and the other pups(minus skye and rubble) find a secret school Ryder:Looks like some sort of school. Rocky:Weird. ryder starts up a video and its a trainning video the woman speaks and it's about evil and good Chase:hmmmmm. Another clue. the guys find a set and keep the stuff as a clue Alex:And this lamp. Katie and skye come in with papers Katie:Guys were here to solve a mystery. Cali:Yeah guys! they look at her cali like what? Then the ghost sets up the alarm but ryder takes a hammer and brakes it then the run to the hall where ryder has a plan the ghost chases rubble and cali and alex and bam the trap works Katie:Let's take him to mr Mandavariouds. they take him to the gate Larry:Good work kids. Charles:Yes indeed. Mgoo:Who is it? Ryder pulls mask off All:The crooked land man?! Crooked man:Yup I used the Boney specter to frighten everyone away. If it haven't been for you lousy kids and you animals I'd have gotten away with it too. Charles:Thank you so much kids. Ryder:You're welcome sir. Rubble:Rubble-Double-Dooooo! they laugh we fade trivia This is based off of the live action Scooby-Doo 2002 but takes place on the mainland at a carnival called spooky land Charles Mandavarious is based off of Emile Mondavarous from the film Insted of evil cretchures its a specter haunting the park Mgoo Pacuna is based off of ngoo taunna from the movie as well the scene where they serch the castle is also a reference Alex mentions the whole thing Rubble mentions the movie as well Category:Adam Strickland Category:Mystery Story